Question: The numbers $a_1,$ $a_2,$ $a_3,$ $b_1,$ $b_2,$ $b_3,$ $c_1,$ $c_2,$ $c_3$ are equal to the numbers $1,$ $2,$ $3,$ $\dots,$ $9$ in some order.  Find the smallest possible value of
\[a_1 a_2 a_3 + b_1 b_2 b_3 + c_1 c_2 c_3.\]
Solution: Let $S = a_1 a_2 a_3 + b_1 b_2 b_3 + c_1 c_2 c_3.$  Then by AM-GM,
\[S \ge 3 \sqrt[3]{a_1 a_2 a_3 b_1 b_2 b_3 c_1 c_2 c_3} = 3 \sqrt[3]{9!} \approx 213.98.\]Since $S$ is an integer, $S \ge 214.$

Note that
\[2 \cdot 5 \cdot 7 + 1 \cdot 8 \cdot 9 + 3 \cdot 4 \cdot 6 = 214,\]so the smallest possible value of $S$ is $\boxed{214}.$